Life of a Kunoichi - Book One : A New Family
by UmbraLunae
Summary: Life of a Kunoichi is about Moriko Namikaze, the daughter of Minato and Kushina, sister of Naruto. Book One : A new family, follows Moriko as a young girl as she finds her way and her place through the ninja academy with the support of her new family.
1. Chapter 1 - Meeting each other

**So during my first few days on fanfiction, I wrote a story called 'Leaf and Wave Unite', which has been taken down and I am rewriting. It is a Naruto story and will be set out in 'books'. I haven't thought of a new name for it yet but to give you an idea, it will be 'Moriko, Book 1 : The genin years'. Etc, etc.**

 **So this is just a little prequel to that series, and this should hopefully give you a little insight to my character and her story.**

* * *

Asuma looked at the third hokage, puzzled. He could not deny that his father was a wise man but right now, he had to wonder where his head was. Asuma had not been back in the village an hour, just having time to shower after his travels when he received word to come to his fathers office. It had been the two of them, the third asking Asuma for a favour. To do a small task for him, as his father had put it; but this was no small thing. It had been just the two of them until Izumo and Kotetsu walked in. At first Asuma had found it vaguely humorous to see these two ninja each with a hand held by a small blonde girl.

"This is the child?" Asuma asked.

"This is Moriko, yes."

"Are you sure about this, old man?"

"Yes, I'm quite sure." The third answered, with a huff of laughter. "Moriko needs looks after. She's not as dominant as her brother, a trait he seems to have picked up from their mother. She barely says a word, the only time I've seen her become even a little animated is with these two."

Asuma turned in his chair to look at the child, he had been aware that his father had tried his best to get his point across whilst picking his words carefully. He hadn't wanted to sound to harsh right in front of the child, Asuma could guess that even if she wasn't a bigger talker, that she took in everything that was going on around her. She was probably listening to their conversation, but in the 'innocent-child' way,of not fully understanding how rude it was to ear wig.

Asuma couldn't help but think that the child seemed to be a perfect blend of her parents. Her hair was blonde like her father but long and straight like her mothers, her eyes were the same soft shape as her fathers but the stormy blue of her mother. She sat on the floor with Izumo and Kotetsu, and whilst at first he had wondered how such a small child had wrapped the two wound her little finger, he could certainly see why now. Moriko pointed to something in a book which he hadn't noticed at first, she would occasionally brush Kotetsu's bangs out of his hair was normally kept out of the way byhis head band but that now rested around her little neck. Before Izumo and Kotetsu had came in, the third had explained how very quiet she was and the only time he had seen her particularly animated was with the two who were about to bring her.

The child looked so innocent, and yet so understanding; almost as if she completely knew and understood that her parents were gone and she knew why they were gone. Asuma couldn't put his finger on it at first, and then it hit him. It was her eyes, she had rather sad eyes for a four year old. Asuma knew what it was like to grow without a mother, he had lost his mother a long time ago but he couldn't imagine what it was like to grow up with either a mother or father.

"What do you want me to do?" Asuma asked as he turned back to his father.

"Care for her." The third said simply.

Asuma leant in toward his father, "Does she know? About her father?"

"Currently, she does not. And I think it best to keep it that way for the time being, should you see a time in the distant or near future, then you may tell her."

"Has she started at the academy?"

"Later this year, she starts." The third, took careful look at Asuma. He had taken a long time to decide who would be best to look after Moriko, and every time his thoughts came back to Asuma, he just thought it would take a lot longer to persuade him. "Are you going to do this for me Asuma?"

"No." Asuma stated firmly, receiving a glare from his father. "I'll do it for her."

The third sighed, a smile tracing his lips, and he stood. "Lets introduce you then, shall we?"

The third and Asuma took a few steps to the child. Kotetsu looked up from the book he held for her and nudged her slightly as he whispered to her,

"The third wants to speak to us now."

Clearly sensing that Kotetsu wasn't going to hide her, Moriko turned from him and buried her face in Izumo's shoulder, her tiny fist clung to the blue cloth of his jumper. Izumo smiled and Kotetsu leant over and rubbed her back softly speaking to her, Asuma was right; this little tyke did have Izumo and Kotetsu wrapped around her tiny baby finger.

Asuma knelt down to her height.

"Hi." Asuma spoke in a gentle voice. " I'm Asuma, you're Moriko, right?"

The little girl slowly pulled her head away from Izumo's shoulder and looked at Asuma. Moriko nodded, answering his question.

"How do you do?" Asuma offered his hand out to the little girl, it took a few moments but slowly she stepped forward and put her hand in his. Asuma smiled. "I'm going to be looking after you from now on, is that okay?"

Moriko nodded.

"Good, I think we'll be good friends."

She smiled.

"You start the academy this year, right?"

She nodded again, "I'm guna learn to be a ninja."

"I'm sure you'll be a great ninja." He smiled.

"Then I'll protect everyone." She smiled, "Like Kotetsu and Izumo."

Asuma and the third chuckled at her, Izumo and Kotetsu smiled.

Looking at the pair and then back at her, Asuma asked, "They need protecting?"

"They can be very silly at times." Moriko smiled at him, a smile that said she knew just how cheeky she had been. He knew bringing her up would be both amusing and a challenge already, and he hadnt even shown her where she would be living now yet. Moriko took a curious look back at Izumo and Kotetsu before turning back to Asuma and leaning in, whispering in his ear, "Who's going to look after Izumo and Kotetsu now?"

Asuma chuckled and then looked back the the two ninja before responding, "Dont worry, we'll keep checking up on them. We'll make sure they're looking after themselves."

Moriko smiled, "Good."

Asuma stood to his full height, laughing slightly as he watched her crane her neck to look up at him. He wasn't that tall was he? And she didn't look that small. Izumo and Kotetsu must be on par of his height.

"How do you fancy coming to see where you'll be living now, huh? You'll even have your own room."

The little blonde nodded her head and took Asuma's offered hand. The two started to make their way out. Kotetsu and Izumo waved at Moriko. Asuma turned his head at the last second to look at his father, offering him a smile. Turned out, the old man was just being the old man he was, a wise old man. He did know what was best for Moriko, and for Asuma.

* * *

 **So there you go. I did think about this being a one shot and this was supposed to be a lot long instead I think this is going to be the first part of my story or a collection of one shots of her early years.**

 **No flames please! But please do leave a review!**

 **UmbraLunae**


	2. Chapter 2 - Settling in

**Firstly thank you everyone that has read the chapter, and favourite and followed. I hope you're enjoying this so far; although the chapters will follow a chronological order, they will all be one shots and will not follow directly after one another. Also I'm sorry for spelling mistakes etc, I'm writing this on the iPad which can be a little disobedient.**

 **Thesky448 - Thank you so much for your review. It's nice to now that that people like the story and why they like the story, it helps me to produce more content I think you'll all like. Although I do write these stories as though I were the audience and cater to what I think others would want, but thank you for your review. There'll be interaction with those characters in later chapters, don't worry, I have the next few chapters planned out. And I'm glad you seem to like Moriko :)**

* * *

Asuma sat at his dining table, a plate of toast in front of him along with a mug of coffee. Slowly savouring a cigarette, he was waiting for his new little occupant to come down for breakfast. It had been two days since he took the task from the old man, and whilst Asuma, in no way regretted his decision, he realised it was going to be a little more difficult then he had first anticipated. She was very shy, the old man was right. She had a little trouble coming out of her shell, since leaving Izumo and Kotetsu at the office, she had retreated back into her shell. Asuma knew that it would take a lot of time and patience, both of which he had.

There was plenty of time for that though, for now he would work on settling her in for now. That seemed like the most important thing, he mused as he took a drink of coffee, making sure that Moriko was comfortable here. Asuma looked over to the doorway as he heard little foot steps enter the room.

"Good morning, little one."

Moriko smiled at him, standing by the edge of the table.

"You can sit down, if you like." Asuma told her gently, chuckling slightly as they went through this yesterday.

Moriko pulled the chair out and climbed on top of it, causing Asuma to chuckle more. Her little blonde head barely peeked over the top of the table; Asuma rose and went into the living room before returning with a large cushion.

"Jump down."

Moriko jumped down from the chair. Asuma put the large cushion down on the chair and then lifted the little girl up onto it. It looked like the cushion would be staying on the chair for a while, at least until Moriko got a bit older and taller.

"What do you want for breakfast?" Asuma watched her shrug, "Toast? How about a dippy egg and some toast soldiers? Yea?"

Moriko nodded and Asuma set to the task of making her breakfast. He worked in a comfortable silence, thinking of ways to bring her out her shell and to make her more comfortable. Her breakfast didn't take long and he set it down in front of her. As he walked back round the other side of the table to sit down, he heard a small,

"Thank you."

* * *

Asuma had taken Moriko out, so far he had bought her some new clothes, bedding and curtains. He wanted her to feel like she belonged there, that the room was hers and not just a spare room. It was weird, Asuma thought. He had never seem this kind of thing in his future and she had barely been with him two days but she had already made her imprint. _Okay, back it up there Asuma. You're going soft._

It was true though, she might be small and shy, but in ways she had her place in his house...their house. In the dining room, she sat directly across from him. In the living room, where he would sit on the first big armchair, green with a grey cloud pattern around the bottom, he would sit and watch as he climbed onto the second armchair. This one was blue and with an orange flame pattern around the bottom, he found that it was kind of ironic that the armchair or more specifically the pattern be so familiar to the trench that the fourth would wear.

"So, what else do you need?"

Moriko shrugged, and the two of them walked down the street getting a few glances of people. Asuma realised that he didn't seem to be the domestic type, and if he could be on the side lines, he would stare too. Asuma was pretty much used to attention, but after feeling a small tug on his vest, he looked down to see a very sheepish Moriko. She wasn't used to the attention and Asuma took the little girl by the hand, rolling his thumb over the back of her little hand, hoping to comfort her.

"How about some ice cream?"

Moriko nodded.

The two walked over to a stand that was selling vanilla, strawberry and chocolate ice cream. The vender greeted them kindly.

"Good day, and what can I get for you?"

"Hey!" Asuma raised a hand in greeting, smiling. "Don't mind Moriko, she's a little shy."

"You don't need to be shy! What ice cream would you like, little miss?"

Moriko pointed to the picture of the chocolate ice cream, so Asuma order a chocolate one for her and a strawberry one for himself. The vender gave Moriko her ice cream and smiled as he received a tiny 'thank you', just as Asuma had this morning. After Asuma took his ice cream and paid the vender, the two waved goodbye to the man and walked on to the house .

* * *

Asuma covered Moriko's eyes, listening to her small giggles, as he lead her from the living room to her new room. He had left her with her ice cream and the radio playing and Asuma, having already finished his treat, went into her room. As they entered her room, he stopped.

"Alright, ready?"

Moriko nodded.

Asuma uncovered her eyes and the little girl looked around. Asuma had put the white and purple bed sheets on, the purple curtains were up, a fluffy, purple rug was down and her clothes were put away. On her bed was a daisy shaped cushion and an old, brown bear. Moriko smiled and saw the bear instantly, walking over and picking him up.

"He was mine." Asuma explained, "When I was your age, he was mine."

"What's his name?"

Asuma smiled, rubbing the back of his head, "Er...he didn't have one. I just called him bear."

"Oh."

"When I was little bear would sleep with me, he'd look after me when the nightmares came."

"Did...did he chase the nightmares away?" Moriko asked in a small voice, turning to face Asuma.

"Yes."

"Good. Can bear stay with me now? To chase the nightmares away?"

"Of course." Asuma paused as the doorbell rang. "I'll be right back."

Moriko watched Asuma leave then looked down at the bear in her hands. He was a simple brown bear with a blue checkered bow tie, he was a little tattered. She was thinking about what Asuma had said, that bear would protect her from her nightmares, that bear would chase them away. That was good. Moriko had nasty night mares, they would change but there was a big, orange monster with many tails in some and a tall man that scared her in others. When she had told gramps hokage, as she called the third, he looked at her shocked, mumbling that she was too small to even know anything about that. Moriko just wanted the nightmares to go away.

"I'll look after you bear, but will you look after me?"

Moriko paused like she expected an answer from bear, and instead heard Asuma shout for her. Leaving the room, with bear in tow, she went to Asuma.

"Yes?"

"These two have came to see you."

Moriko turned to see them, "Izumo! Kotetsu!"

Moriko ran over to them, jumping on Izumo. The two ninja laughed as the little girl hugged them both, it was clear to al of them that she'd missed the two; and it was clear to Asuma that Izumo and Kotetsu had missed Moriko. He wondered just how much time the two would spend with her; but like the old man said,she had really bonded with these two. So Asuma didn't really didn't mind if the two would come over to see her, but they were making good progress on their on own.

"Have you been looking after each other?" Moriko asked.

"Yes, we promise Riko, we've been good." Kotetsu laughed.

Izumo set her down and reached into one of the bags that he and Kotetsu had brought with them. "You left a few things, so we brought them over for you. We didn't think that Asuma-San would have many toys."

 _Thats what I forgot!_ Asuma thought. How could he forget that? She's a. Hold, and he forgot to get her toys, he was thankful that these two thought ahead. He watched as Izumo pulled out a white bunny with a blue tummy.

"You left Dally."

For a second Moriko thought about who to hold, bear or Dally. Until she took Dally in her arms with bear and hugged the two of them to her chest, she then sat down on the floor, and placed the two soft animals on the floor too.

"Dally meet bear. Bear, this is Dally."

Asuma was still getting used to these things but he knew he had that same stupid look on his face that Izumo and Kotetsu had.

"Tetsu!" Moriko said loudly to Kotetsu as she jumped up, shortening his name as Izumo had done with her. "I have my own room!"

"You do? That's fantastic!"

Moriko turned around to Asuma and excitedly asked, "Can I show Tetsu and Zumo my room?"

Asuma laughed at her, "Of course you can."

Moriko led Kotetsu and Izumo, who picked Dally and bear up, to her room with Asuma following behind them. Asuma watched as Moriko animatedly spoke to Kotetsu showing him the different things in her room before running over to the window where she had a great view of the village. Kotetsu started point of different placed in the village to her, as Izumo set Bear and Dally down on the bed next to her pillows, before looking across to his two best friends with a smile.

"So which were you, Izumo? Were you mammy or daddy?" Asuma teased.

"Oh ha ha." Izumo laughed. "We saw ourselves more as big brothers."

"Well, it looks like you've been good big brothers."

"Thanks. There's toys in the bags for her."

"The woman at the orphanage said they were for everyone."

"Oh, not those. We'd bought her some of her own. Kotetsu and I have been seeing her for two years now, we kept these at ours. The third thought it best that she had someone to look after her, just not on this scale, you know?" Izumo explained, "She's an easy target, you know. Being the daughter of.."

"Shh, she doesn't know. Not yet." Asuma said, "I'll tell her soon, maybe after she's started the academy."

* * *

The two were settling down for bed now. Moriko was lying in bed when Asuma checked on her. Her daisy cushion was on the floor and Bear sat in the top right of her bed, she was hugging Dally to her. Asuma walked into her room and plugged a small, white oval into her room. Izumo had put her night light in the bag too. Clearly Asuma would have to have to swap notes with them.

"Want tucking in?"

Mori nodded and Asuma came over. After he tucked her in, making sure she and Dally were comfortable, receiving a few giggles off her, he assured her that Bear would look after her in the night.

"And if even Bear gets scared at night, just remember, I'm two doors down. Come and wake me or shout, and I'll come to you. I'll stay until its not scary anymore."

Moriko nodded and Asuma ruffled her hair before making his way over to the door.

"Good night Moriko."

"Night Asuma-San."

* * *

Asuma looked at the clock beside his bed. 02:33. Then he looked to the door, Moriko stood there. She clutched Dally with one hand and the other hand was wiping tears away. Asuma didn't even think and pulled the covers back for the little girl to climb in. Moriko climbed onto the bed and cuddled into Asuma.

"Bad dream?"

Moriko nodded, sniffling and her tiny hand held onto Asuma's shirt. "Nightmares were too scary for Bear."

"I'm sorry. Bear's been out of work for a while." Asuma reasoned, hugging her. "Until Bear gets back into the swing of things, I'm here. I'll chase the nightmares away."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

Asuma kept her cuddled to him, even as he felt her relax into a slumber. He didn't think he would get so attached to her, but now two days into this, Asuma knew he had fell down a steep hill and there was no climbing back up. Thinking about it, Asuma would change it for anything. Things had went in a different direction for him, but things happened for a reason; and something had brought Moriko into his life. Somethinng other then his old man, whatever had brought her to him. He thanked it. Things were going to be tough, but he was going to look after her for years to come.

This was more then just a mission to him.

* * *

 **There you go, one big fluffy day for Asuma and Moriko; with a bit of Izumo and Kotetsu thrown in too.**

 **I hope you've enjoyed this. No flames please, but reviews would be nice.**

 **Umbralunae**


	3. Chapter 3 - Meeting other Shinobi

**Heres the next chapter. Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

"Kurenai, hi."

The brunette kunoichi smiled at Asuma, her friend had been back almost two week and he had not sought her out. He hadn't seen any of them, not Kakashi or Gai, although the latter was a required taste. Asuma stood in the doorway to his place, normally he would have invited her inside by now.

"We were wondering if you had forgotten about us." She smiled.

"I could never forget about you Kurenai. I've just been caught up with something the old man asked me to do."

"Already? You've barely been back."

"Asked me hours from my arrival, but it's all good." Asuma mused, noting her attire. "Are you on your way to train?"

Kurenai nodded, "I'm meeting Kakashi and Gai at training ground three, well, now really."

"You best be on your way then. Gave me like fifth teen minutes and I'll meet you there and explain why I've been absent lately, okay?"

"I'm holding you to it."

Kurenai left and Asuma turned back into the house, calling Moriko over.

"Hey kid, you fancy meeting some of my friends today?"

Moriko nodded.

"It's not Izumo and Kotetsu, sorry. There's only so much of those two I can take."

"They can be very cheery," The little girl said in the same tone he just used, she was in a habit lately of coping him. His words, his tone, his actions. "Sometimes depressingly so."

Asuma laughed at her, clicking onto that he had said this to the old man only a few days ago.

"How can that be something? Isn't cheery and depressing opposites? How can something be so cheery that it's depressing?"

"Depressing is probably the wrong word, I meant...more...tiring. Understand?"

Moriko nodded.

"Ready to meet my friends?" Asuma looked down at her as she nodded, "Now one of my friends is like Izumo and Kotetsu. So cheery it's tiring, but one hundred times worse."

"...oh..."

* * *

Asuma saw the shocked looks on Gai and Kurenai's faces as he and Moriko approached; and he assumed it was the same for Kakashi. Moriko had really been coming out of her shell a lot more recently and she even remained by his side as they came to stand in front of his friends. Normally she would have hid behind him, but Moriko stood firmly by his side, holding his hand of course.

"Hey, so... Are training then or what?"

"Asuma? Who's this?"

Asuma looked down at Moriko, who smiled brightly back up at him. "This is Moriko."

Kakashi's head jerked slightly at the name, of course Kakashi would make a connection instantly. Asuma shook his head abruptly, he didn't need Kakashi saying anything to her, Asuma was planning on telling her about her parents when she started the academy which would be in a few months. Asuma walked Moriko closer to the three,

"Moriko, these are my friends. This is Kakashi."

Kakashi nodded at the little girl, "Hello Moriko; you look remarkably like someone I used to know."

"A nice someone?"

"One of the best someone's I've ever known." Kakashi answered truthfully.

Asuma smiled, he knew just how deeply Kakashi had cared for the fourth; who had been a kind and supporting mentor to Kakashi, and the rest of his team, Rin and Obito. He then turned to his next friend,

"This is Gai."

"Greetings young flower! It is a fine pleasure to see the youth of today look so radiant!"

Moriko's blonde head looked up at Asuma, "The so-cheery-it's-tiring one?"

Gai's jaw practically dropped to the floor, crushed by the thought one of his friends would say that to him. Kurenai let out a soft laugh and Kakashi rolled his eyes at Gai's dramatic attitude; he told Gai how annoying and tiring he was practically every day. Asuma scratched the back of his head, cringing about being caught out. It was clear that she was just repeating something he said.

"Asuma-San? I think I broke him?"

"He'll be alright, don't worry about him." The kunoichi spoke, "He'll be right as rain and bouncing in a matter of minutes."

Moriko gazed at the kunoichi, "I'm Moriko."

"Hello Moriko." Kurenai smiled, "I'm Kurenai."

Asuma smiled at Kurenai and Moriko; he could see how smitten she was with Kurenai already. He supposed it might be because Moriko had spent so much time with himself as well as Izumo and Kotetsu, so perhaps Kurenai was the first female company she'd had since the orphanage. Asuma also knew that Kurenai stood for everything Moriko wanted. Kurenai was a strong ninja, and she proved Moriko right. Asuma never said that she would never be a ninja, he told her she would be a great ninja; Moriko had doubts though, but he knew these would vanish when she started the academy.

"The old man asked me to look after Moriko." Asuma explained. "Why don't you sit with Kurenai whilst I spar with Gai to make up for your little comment?"

Moriko nodded, squirming away from Asuma as he tickled her; 'punishment' for her comment. Asuma wondered what he would be like when he actually did have to discipline her. Thus far, she'd been a good girl, so he hadn't needed to, he just hoped he'd be able to. He didn't mind spoiling her but he didn't want her to be spoilt. Moriko pulled away from Asuma and sat down on the grass next Kurenai, waving at Asuma he began his spar with Gai.

"You're a ninja, aren't you?"

Kurenai smiled at the curious child, "Yes, I am. Is Asuma being nice to you?"

The child nodded, "He's on a three way tie."

"With who?"

"Izumo and Kotetsu."

Thats when it dawned on Kurenai; that was how she recgonized the child. She'd seen her with those two, she was the little girl they would play with. Kurenai thought that it must have been baby sitting duties, punishment. Izumo and Kotetsu were always in trouble, but what about Asuma! Was it the thirds punishment for Asuma's travels? No, he wouldn't do that, would he?

"What's that?"

Kurenai was pulled out of her thoughts, and saw Moriko pointing to Kakashi's book.

"Kakashi! Put that away! There's a child present!"

Kakashi rolled his eye, but put his book away.

"Who do I remind you of?"

"My old sensei. You look a lot like him, he was a good man." Kakashi said shortly, before jumping in one of the trees to sit on a branch and take out his book again.

* * *

After an hour and a half, Asuma and Kurenai swapped. _I need to start regular training again._ Asuma thought, he was knackered and Gai was still going. Although nothing new there. Gai was always the last one standing. Asuma sat down next to Moriko.

"You okay here?"

"Kurenai's nice. She's pretty, is she a good ninja?"

"Yea, she's a great ninja. She's fantastic at genjutsu."

"That's the illusion one?"

"That's right."

"When will I start training like this?"

"You'll start at the academy, and I'll help you too. You'll be the best ninja in training there." Asuma winked at her, mirroring her beaming smile. "What about the other two?"

"Kakashi-San is in the tree because Kurenai told him off for reading his book."

Asuma shot a sharp glance at Kakashi, knowing that the silver haired shinobi caught it. Then leaning in, Asuma spoke in a stage whisper, "Don't mind Kakashi. He's an old grump."

"I heard that." Came Kakashi's reply from up in the tree.

"And Gai?"

"Zumo and Tetsu have nothing on him!" She answered brightly, "You're not even that happy after coffee and cigarettes!"

"Hey!" Asuma said, feigning hurt.

"That won't work on me, Asuma-San! Zumo pretends to be hurt all the time!"

Kakashi laughed as his friend was caught out.

* * *

 **There you go! Another little chapter. This time Moriko met Gai, Kurenai and Kakashi. It was meant to be longer but I forgot what I was going to write. I tried to keep everyone in character but I'm sorry for any ooc.**

 **Review? No flames but constructive criticism is allowed.**

 **Umbralunae**


	4. Author Note

**Hi Guys! So I'm posting this to every story, which will be edited for each story. There's a few things I would like to address in this.**

 **1, I am very sorry that I have not been able to update in a while. I've started a trainee ship so I am very busy in the day time and by the time I get home, I'm very tired! I am very sorry for not posting anything, but none of my stories are abandoned. I will add content when available.**

 **2, I was going to add a review part here where I answered reviews. But this Author note is just temporary.**

 **I hope you guys don't give up on me and I will be adding a bit of content onto my page, which also might be added onto my blog tonight.**

 **Thanks for sticking with me!**

 **UmbraLunae xx**


End file.
